Another day for Patrick Star
by She Loves
Summary: Patrick is back with another adventure. Woop woop.


A/N:_ I realized that my 'A Day In The Life of Patrick Star' was a nice success seeing that it was only my second fanfic, I decided to make somewhat of a sequal to it. Even though it says it's the third "III" it's really just to sound like Star Wars, which I watched. Heh. Well, anyway, don't let my babbling keep you from reading. Carry on._

Disclaimer: I don't own SpongeBob anythings..

**Patrick Star III : Return Of The Stupid**

Once upon another day under the sea, there lived a starfish named Patrick Star. 'Course everyone loved Patrick, but he wasn't always the brightest crayon in the box.

It was just an ordinary day in Bikini Bottom and Patrick was in his usual seat at the Krusty Krab with his usual order of food. Yes, it took him a long time to order. And yes he decided to eat-in. Squidward wooped with joy when Patrick had _finally_ paid and had tooken his seat to eat.

Spongebob had just finished his shift and the Krusty Krab was getting ready to close. As Patrick sipped his last few drops of his drink, he decided he would shoot the empty drink into the trashcan. ..He missed.

It had hit Squidward instead.

"Ow! Patrick, for crying out loud, learn how to aim, you barnacle-head!", exclaimed Squidward angry that Patrick couldn't make the thrashcan which was a few feet away from him, while Squidward was all the way at the cash register.

"I'm sorry. Here, let me try again!", replied Patrick as a smile began to creep its way across his face.

Patrick ran to his empty drink that was on the floor infront of the red & white cash register boat and picked it up. He then made his way back to his seat and got ready to "make the shot" again. Patrick squinted his eyes and he began to concentrate with all his might. His face reddened and his hands shook from trying too hard.

Just as Patrick threw his drink, out walked Mr.Krabs from his office. ..The drink completely missed the trashcan and hit Mr.Krabs.

"What in Sam's hill!", said Mr.Krabs as the drink bounced off the side of his head.

Patrick quickly apologized and then grunted, ashamed that he kept missing. He started to get angry and sat on a Krusty Krab barrel-seat disappointed in himself. His legs slid close together and he held his hands together as he looked at the floor.

Being the nice guy he is, SpongeBob decided to make Patrick feel better.

"Come on 'ol buddy! You can do it! Why don't you step closer to the trashcan and see if you can make it if you're closer!", said SpongeBob happily with his big grin that showed his two pearl-white teeth.

"Oh okay. I'll try again. But just one more time or I'm not trying no more!", replied Patrick getting up to retrive his drink.

Patrick got up to the trashcan, probably a feet away and began to "concentrate" again. SpongeBob stood at the end of the trashcan cheering Patrick on.

"Go Patrick! You can do it!", cheered SpongeBob.

"Pfft, I doubt it.", mumbled Squidward quietly to himself.

His hand shot back and he threw the drink. Everyone's eyes were on it. Within seconds, it bounced off the rim of the trash can and hit Squidward in the eye.

"OW OW OW!", howled Squidward in pain.

"You stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid..", continued Squidward holding on to his eye as he kept saying 'stupid.'

"Squidward, Patrick didn't mean to. He's only trying his best.", said SpongeBob patting Patrick on the back.

Patrick began to sob and bawl and cry. Rocking back and forth on the ground with his thumb in his mouth.

WAH WAH WAH!

Mr.Krabs rolled his eyes as he sat down on a barrel and sighed. SpongeBob kept patting Patrick's back telling him to not give up. Squidward started to get really annoyed. Patrick was crying his eyes out and it was splashing everywhere. Finally Squidward decided to do what was right.

"Patrick. Get up. You're being a moron.", said Squidward thinking that that would motivate him.

"No! (Sob sob cry) I can't do it! I'm stupid!", cried Patrick more tears flooding out of him.

"Patrick. Patrick! Patrick!", yelled Squidward. He was fed up with Patrick's crying.

"You can do it, just try again. So we can ALL go home!", he added.

So finally, Patrick jumped up and smiled. His tears gone from his eyes.

"You really think I can do it!", asked Patrick.

"..Eh. ..Sure.", replied Squidward.

"Wait a second, you called me stupid, though!"

"Yea, but I was just uh.. I was just erm.. Kidding! Yea, I was kidding!"

Patrick then smiled again and stepped closer to the trash can.

_You can do it, Patrick. Don't let Squidward down. Don't let Spongebob down. Don't let uh.. _

A few minutes rolled by.. Drool began to slide down Patrick's mouth.

_Uh.. Mr.Krabs! Don't let Mr.Krabs down. You can do it!_

Patrick then raised his arm that held the drink and aimed. SpongeBob began to cheer again as Squidward hid under the table _away_ from Patrick's drink.

(Slow-motion plays) (And music)

Patrick's arm goes down as the drink slowly flys out. SpongeBob is jumping up and down cheering and his voice is very low from the slow-motion affect.

"Goo-oooo-ooooo-oooo Paaatttttrrrriiiicccckkk, goo-ooooo-oooo!", cheered SpongeBob, his mouth all mis-shaped from the slow-mo. His lips slid to the right, then slid to the left, his eyes big and his arms slowly waving through the water like a mad man.

The drink is still flying through the air.

_4 minutes later.._

The drink is still flying through the air.

_2 minutes later.._

A/N: Two minutes later? Gee, I wonder what happens. I guess you'll will just have to wait for chapter two to find out. .


End file.
